The Stygian Wrath
The Stygian Wrath The Stygian Wrath are a Shield-Company of the Adeptus Custodes, formed at the dawn of the 42nd Millennium under the leadership of Prefect Domitian of the Dankanatoi. History With the return of the Primarch Roboute Guilliman and the subsequent launch of his Indomitus Crusade at the end of the 41st Millennium, the Adeptus Custodes formally left the Imperial Palace on Terra for the first time since the end of The Scouring 10,000 years prior. Of the many Shield-Hosts to take to the void once more, strike forces from the chamber of the Dankanatoi were amongst them. Born from the smoldering ashes of the Arch-Traitor Horus' failed rebellion, the warriors of the Dankanatoi were known to harbour a hatred unparalleled even amongst their own kind for those that betrayed the Emperor's dream. Sent to aid the beleaguered forces of the Imperium Nihilus, The Stygian Wrath found themselves intercepting numerous distress calls originating from the nearby Mercatorius System. Upon translating into real-space, Domitian and his fleet found the system in complete turmoil as Xenos and Heretic alike sought to capitalise on the anarchy in the streets. What disgusted the Prefect the most however, was the distinct presence of traitor legion activity in the system. Forces of both the IV Legion and VIII Legion were hampering Imperial efforts across the sector. Entrenching themselves and launching devastating assaults on the loyalists, the Chaos Space Marines were sabotaging supply lines and sowing the seeds of terror in a bid to see the system fall into the clutches of the Dark Gods. Domitian gave orders to identify the traitor leadership and eliminate them no matter the cost. As the ancient Terran proverb decreed: "Cut the head off the snake and the body will die." With this goal in mind, the Prefect set about formulating a strategy that would ensure the systematic decimation of all traitor forces in system. The Mercatorius Campaign If the Imperial Forces were to stand a chance at retaining the system, a foothold had to be established. The Prefect ordered planetfall east of Hive Varachia, deep in Ork territory. Their goal was to destroy the power generators held there and thus prevent the greenskins ability to produce any more ramshackle warmachines. The Dankanatoi tore through the greenskin lines, taking no losses and leaving no survivors. Ork morale was crushed as the black and gold giants decapitated their leaders with ruthless efficiency. Sector by sector, the greenskins retreated, fleeing to the safety of their fortresses and factories too deep for such a small force to penetrate into. 'Organisation ' The Stygian Wrath are primarily formed of Hykanatoi squads who work alongside Allarus Terminators to locate and eliminate enemy leadership. Backed up by a variety of vehicles, The Stygian Wrath also enjoy Dreadnought support. The Silent Sisters of the Anathema Psykana are regularly seen fighting with The Stygian Wrath who greatly value their anti-psyker capabilities. 'Known Members of The Stygian Wrath ' * Domitian - Prefect of The Stygian Wrath * Artaxerxes - Vexilus Praetor * Timur Galaran - Telemon Dreadnought * Liliana Harpos - Knight-Centura of the Anathema Psykana